


Merry Christmas Baby, Sure Do Treat Me Right

by zimmer2d



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimmer2d/pseuds/zimmer2d
Summary: He pats you on the shoulder and you look at him quizzically. He then points upward and your eyes follow. A little bunch of green leaves with clusters of white berries dangle over your heads by a red ribbon. You blush at the thing, as does 2D.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toxicNeurosis (amaranthineArcane)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=toxicNeurosis+%28amaranthineArcane%29).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!
> 
> wrote this as a Christmas gift but forgot to post it, so...yeah.
> 
> I FINALLY WROTE SOMETHING SHORT FOR ONCE, TN! YAAY!
> 
> enjoy!

God that eggnog was strong!

You blink awake in the moonlit darkness, finding yourself entangled in a mess of bodies on a wadded up Twister mat that was slightly singed from the fire slowly dying in the grate in front of you. Noodle’s soft snores reach one of your ears as Murdoc’s loud rattling snores fill the other. You wonder how that happened; Murdoc’s broken nose was always turned up at the holidays, so the reindeer antlers that are barely hanging onto his greasy hair throws you a bit of a curveball, but it made a little more sense when you see the spilled eggnog inches from his hand. He never refuses booze and you have a sneaking suspicion that he was behind the potency of said nog. The only comfortable person seems to be Russel, as he’s sleeping peacefully on the sofa, his belly rising and falling subtly like the gentle giant he is.

2D is beneath you, holding you softly as his egg noggy breath tickles at your nose, though not unpleasantly. He feels you shift over his body and his eyes slowly open; little warm, round lumps of coal that smile back at you. You give him a smile back and you both try to quietly disentangle yourselves from the pile of bodies.

You yawn a little when you get to your feet and shuffle past the window. There was snow falling and the neighbors brightly lit house looked like a gingerbread house on a Christmas card. 2D sees you staring and holds you sweetly around your waist and watches with you for a moment. He looks up at the dark sky, but his blank eyes are caught by something inside rather than outside.

He pats you on the shoulder and you look at him quizzically. He then points upward and your eyes follow. A little bunch of green leaves with clusters of white berries dangle over your heads by a red ribbon. You blush at the thing, as does 2D. His hands fidget a little around your waist, but he turns you to face him and presses his lips to yours quickly. You both silently giggle at the occurance, but part of you wants to do it again. You gaze into his coal-colored eyes and brush your lips against his. 2D reciprocates readily, holding you close to his body as his breath seems to accelerate. He pulls away, thumbing over your lips; he seems to be thinking about something.

2D takes your hand, pressing a finger to his lips as he pulls you playfully to the kitchen. You glance up and see another cluster of mistletoe above the kitchen table. He pulls you close again and kisses you, deeper this time, with soft tongue strokes that make your lips tingle.

It goes on like this in a couple other rooms (the recording studio, the toilet, even in Murdoc’s Hawaiian room had a small clump of the little plant) until you find yourself in 2D’s bedroom. He pulls you on top of him, kissing you softly, but eagerly, and his hands are desperate for your skin. You love when he gets like this, the slow, sweet lovemaking that he knows you want. His thin fingers make contact with the skin on your back and you gasp into him.

2D gives you a smile, but presses his finger to his smirking lips again as he sits up to undress your top half and suck away at the delicate skin there. You run your fingers in his blue locks, kissing away at his face as he slips a finger under your bra and pulls. He doesn’t like to rush things, but he’s obviously been impatient for you all day. He pulls off your jeans and panties quickly, pushing you onto your back to do so, but takes his dear sweet time peppering your inner thighs with kisses and shallow bites before he reaches his goal. He hovers over you a moment, swiping a kiss from your lips, then goes back to your waiting sex, pressing his tongue gently at your clit.

You suck on your breath at the contact, a grin on your lips as he does it again and again. You love him like this; randy, but considerate, slow and sweet. The gentle brushes of his fingers at your sensitive spots could be considered deadly, especially when he curves his hands at just...the right...spot…

“Ngh!” you whimper out loud as he pleases you. 2D’s ebony eyes flick up at you as he does it again, making you keen a bit louder. You want him. Now.

2D senses as such and he gives you one last swipe of his tongue before he shuffles back and pulls off his clothes, then retrieving a condom from the indiscernible mess on his nightstand. He prepares himself, then positions his manhood to enter you, slowly, as if he wanted to feel every single bit of you. He hisses pleasurably as he pushes into you; your eyes slowly roll back and close, a rattling gasp passing through your lips as he rears back to push into you again.

Throughout your session, 2D maintains a steady pace; enough to elicit little moans and whimpers from you, but never loud enough to wake the house. You love it when he keeps his eyes on you while you’re going at it, hearing those soft groans and pants as he goes. Yes, this is the kind of lovemaking you look forward to every so often, or at least when you’re cooped up together from any type of inclement weather, such as three-foot snow drifts on Christmas Eve. You’re starting to get close, your body tightening around his length and it feels so good. A growl passes his lips and his pace increases a little. He takes your hands in his and pins them above your head as he pumps quickly into you, his gaze on you faltering until he shakily comes, your name slipping off his tongue in a quiet, satisfied whisper. A quiet sort of moan marks your release and you arch a little into him. 2D covers your face in sweet kisses as you come back down from your high, his fingers still laced in yours.

Cleaning up is also a quiet affair as you shower together, then settle comfortably in 2D’s bed, his arms wrapped securely around you as you watch the snow fall outside his window. You glance up, noticing that something was out of the ordinary. “You don’t have any mistletoe in here,” you whisper to him, “wasn’t that part of your plan to get me in here?”

“Is tha’ wha’ those are?” 2D makes a face against your back, a confused one at that, “I didn’ pu’ ‘em there. I jus’ always knew yew was s’pose t’kiss ‘oever’s under it.”

You roll your eyes and raise his hand to your lips to place one more kiss there. “Merry Christmas, ‘D.”

“Merry Chris’mas, love.”


End file.
